Total Island Drama
by cookie5575
Summary: You know them, you love them, all the casts of Total Drama return to the island. With a couple of twists. i.e. two new castmates and a LOT more drama! And caplocks! : It was co-written by the author Red Pony.


Hi fanfictioners! Well, I'd like to say that I do not own the total drama characters and the author Red Pony helped me write this. She would like me to tell you that Ari is her OC. Now, I hope you enjoy it!

The whole cast of Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island are gathered at the dock of shame. Chris smiled and said he an announcement to make.

"Attention campers! You are all once again 'invited' to compete on a new season of Total Drama!"

"Can we say no?" Sam asked without looking up from his video game.

"And by 'invited' we mean it's in your contract." Chris said smiling.

"Ugh! I CAN'T believe I'm here again. But, at least I got a new bottle of hairspray!"Ann Maria grumbled as she covered her head in a cloud of hairspray.

"Anyway, I would like to introduce our two newest campers, Claire and Arianna!"

Everyone turned to watch the boat pull in. As soon as the boat docked, one girl skipped off happily while the other stalked off the boat carrying both of their luggage. The one skipping had long, golden blonde hair, light blue eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a blue tank, a short blue skirt, and blue flip flops. The other had long, red hair with black streaks, brown eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a grey short-sleeve t-shirt with black sleeves, jeans, and black sandals.

The blonde one skipped up to Chris. "Hi! OMG! It is SO great to be here. I am SO SUPER excited!"

"A LITTLE HELP!" The redhead yelled while trying to keep the luggage from crashing to the floor.

"Oh sorry, right!" The blonde ran over to the redhead but instead of helping her she grabbed a block of wood from the tip of the redhead's fingers.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." The redhead grumbled as the blonde skipped back to Chris.

"While on the boat, I carved you a replica of your face into this block of wood."

"Uh... thank you? Do I really cleft on my chin?"

"You should know you watch yourself on t.v. enough. Not that it's a bad thing"

The redhead finally collapsed to the ground and all the luggage went with her.

"Hey!" The blonde ran over and helped the redhead up before picking up her bags. "These are brand new!"

"Really! Well you'd think new suitcases would be less heavy!" The redhead snapped. "Oh and Chris, it's Ari."

"What?"

"My name is Ari, not Arianna." Ari responded.

"Oh come on, Arianna is so much prettier." Claire pointed out.

"Ari."

"Nah, it doesn't have the same ring to it."

Ari turned to the rest of the cast, "Any of _you_ call me that, I will end you!"

"Oh she's just joking, she doesn't mean that!" Claire said happily.

"Suure."

"Do you two know each other?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"No, but we got to know each other really well on the boat!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Ari scoffed.

"Alright now for the first challenge"

"Before we start the first challenge, can we meet everybody, please?" Claire asked sweetly as she batted her eyelashes.

"Alright, but make it quick." Chris moved out of the way as the crowd of campers came forward to meet the two newbies.

Harold walked up to Ari and slowly looked her up and down. When he reached her face he waggled his eyebrows and said. "Hi."

"No."

He sighed, turned to Claire and repeated the process. "Hi."

Claire smiled, "Hi!" She then picked him up by his shoulders and moved him to the side, "Bye."

Next Ann Maria walked over with her hair spray in her hand.

"Omigod! Is that what I think it is?" Claire bounced over to Ann Maria and examined the hair spray bottle. "I LOVE this stuff! Here, let me get your back." Claire grabbed the hair spray and doused Ann Maria's head.

"Thanks!"

"You have on enough hair spray to deplete the ozone." Ari said bluntly with a glare.

"Oh she doesn't mean that", Claire replied quickly, "Arianna's just joking!"

"Well YOU look like you should use some!" Ann Maria replied.

"No. Leave."

Ann Maria walked off muttering a few choice words, then Dawn walked up to them with a smile on her face. "You have one of the most positive auras I've ever seen!"

"And you are one of the most interesting people I've ever met!" Claire responded bubbling with excitement.

"Your aura is... slightly less positive." Dawn said choosing her words carefully.

"Don't I know it!" Ari responded laughing.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something but was pushed aside by Lightning. "Ooh, Sha- hotties! Sha- lighting likey!"

"Uh, sha-thank you?" Claire replied trying to copy his signature move.

He moved on to Ari, "Are you sha-single?"

"Go away."

"Are you sha-sure you don't want a piece of the sha-lighting?"

"Uh, sha-not gonna happen!" Ari said making fun of him.

Lighting stalked off and was quickly replaced by Duncan. He smiled at Claire, "Hey, your hot. Wanna go out?"

"Uh, um, well... I ... uh. I can't!"

"Oh REALLY." He said seeing right through her. "And why not?"

"Um, I... uh,... I ... just got here."

"Well we could do it tonight."

" Oh, um... well... I... am ... allergic to dating."

Ari bursts out laughing.

"I don't think you can be allergic to dating."

"Well apparently I can, and you better go, I think Arianna needs a minute."

"No I'm good! You two keep talking!" She said between laughs.

"No you do need a minute and Duncan you better go!"

Duncan studied Claire for a minute, "You dig me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I promise I don't!"

" Why not?"

"Because I like someone else."

"Who?"

"Ha! Like I'd tell you! You would just go beat them up with your enormously sexy muscles!"

Looking at his arms, "You think my muscles are sexy?"

"No, and we have a line of people waiting so GOODBYE!"

Scott was next and as soon as they saw him both girls were affected but in slightly different ways. "Hi, losers."

Claire gritted her teeth, "Hello... _Scott._"

Ari laughed, "She doesn't like you!"

"No, Arianna I like everyone."

"Except for Scott."

Still gritting her teeth, "Including Scott."

Scott saw that he was in danger of getting beaten up, so he turned to Ari. "Hi."

"Oh, uh, um, h-h-hi."

"Oh _Scott_, it seems that Arianna likes you so much that she can't really speak. You'd better go."

Claire pushed Scott away only to see Ari VERY MAD at her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't supposed to say that. Oops. Anyway, can we just move on..." Claire didn't finish her sentence because she was in awe of the next person to walk up. Geoff. It was okay because Geoff was in awe of her too. "H-h-h-h-hi Geoff."

"Hey, you know your really pretty."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Oh don't waste your time on this one, Geoff. She's allergic to dating!"

Claire flipped around with warning eyes, "No I'm not!"

"Oh really, well I better tell Duncan that! HEY DUNCAN! GUESS WHAT!..."

"SHUT IT!" Claire shouted with eyes that practically shot lasers, then she turned back to Geoff and batted her eyelashes, "Anyway I am most certainly NOT allergic to dating, and I am totally single."

"Uh, good to know, but I didn't really ask."

"Oh right! Why would you ask? I mean that would be weird, I mean you totally are probably dating someone else right now, and you were probably just complementing me!"

"Um, actually I'm not dating anyone right now, and I would love to go out with you!"

"Really, how about tonight at the docks at 7:00?"

"Sounds good."

"Uh, Claire. Claire. EARTH TO CLAIRE!" Ari yelled waving her hands between the two teenagers staring at each other.

"Kinda busy right now."

"We kinda got a line right now."

"FINE! Bbbyyyyeee Geoff."

Ari stuck her finger in her mouth making a gaging noise.

After a few choice words from Claire to Ari, they proceeded in meeting Bridget. "Hi, didn't you just meet my ex-boyfriend Geoff?"

"Oh she met him alright!"

"What?"

"What she means is he seems like a really nice guy."

"Well if that's all then what are you doing going to the docks with him tonight."Ari asked laughing.

"How did you know we were going there? Were you spying on us?"

"I was five feet away."

"Well if you want to go out with him I have no problem with it, I'm with Noah now." Bridget said.

"Don't you have standards?" Ari asks.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, I just want you to know that he's a really nice guy, he's not the smartest surfboard on the beach, but still really nice. I gotta go catch a wave."

"I thought this place didn't have a beach." Claire asked truly puzzled.

"It's an expression."

"Ooh."

Bridget walked away and Trent took her place. "Hi, Claire and Ari, right?"

"Yeah, hi I'm Claire."

"I'm Ari."

"You know your really pretty do you ever want to..."

"Trent. Don't even try it, she's allergic to dating."

"Allergic to dating? Is that true because if you don't want to, it's okay."

"Listen Trent, I'm sure your great, but I've got a date tonight with Geoff. And unfortunately Duncan's got it through his head that I like him. So not right now, but I would love to when everything settles down, maybe next week?"

"Okay, I understand."

"Besides you have Gwen."

"No, she got together with Duncan."

"YES! Oh I mean darn, I guess he's unavailable!"

"No, they broke up."

"Darn it!" Claire sighs, "Well, bye Trent." As he left Claire turned to face Ari. "Wow. Gwen really can't hold onto any guys lately." She noticed Ari quickly motion for her shut up, "She's right behind me isn't she." Claire turned around to find Gwen looking not so happy with her. "Gwen! Hi! How are you! Not good? Listen, about what I said, I was kidding. And even if I wasn't it's not a bad thing, I can barely hold onto guys too. We must have that in common! But Gwen I am so sorry if you took it the wrong way, because I didn't mean it that way I swear!"

"It's okay, I get it. But, you aren't like into Duncan are you?"

"Duncan? No! Right, Claire?" Ari said smirking.

"Of coarse not! Why would you think that?!"

"Because your blushing." Gwen pointed out.

" I am not blushing I just flushed because of all the people we met today! Why? Would you be mad if I did? NOT THAT I DO!"

"Noooo, I was just going to inform you that he is a great kisser."

Chris butted in between the girls, "Yeah, sorry to interrupt the girl talk, but WE HAVE A SHOW TO GET ON WITH! So you'll have to meet everyone else later. Now, for the first challenge you have to race to the top of The Looming Tragedy That Is Mount Looming Tragedy."

"Aw Come on! Again!" Cameron complained.

"Well, you can quit now if you don't want...TWO MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Wait did he just say _two _million dollars!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yup! Since we have two new players, the producers and I have decided to jack it up to two million dollars."

The crowd erupts with 'yes' and 'oh yeah baby!'while Ari and Claire exchange a secret high five. Then, there is an awkward silence. Somebody cheers 'AWKWARD SILENCE!' *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*(A/N: Probably Ari and Claire but we're not sure)

Chris looked at the crowd, looked away, then looked back with shock. He then shouted waving his hands in the air, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UP THERE!"

Everyone yelled "Oh yeah!" and sprinted up the hill.

Apparently not fast enough though because Chris yelled, "FREAKIN SPRINT!"

Of course Jo was the first one to reach the top with Brick on her heels. "Man, why am I so heavy all of a sudden? Did I gain weight?"

Jo laughed, "Well yes, and also you have THAT on your back."

"What the..." Brick cursed as he turned in circles, like a dog, trying to see what's on his back.

Finally Cameron popped out from in between Brick's shoulder blades. "Sorry, I hitched a ride."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Brick yelled before promptly dropping Cameron on the ground.

Once everyone got to the top, they waited for Chris and Chef who of course arrived by jet pack.

"Can *gasp* we *gasp* have *gasp* a *gasp* break?" Ari asked panting.

"First you all will need to change into your bathing suits. Because I'm so nice, Chef took the liberty of bringing them up." Chef threw everyone their suits.

"Wait, YOU WERE IN OUR STUFF!"Claire exclaimed horrified.

Chef looked at everyone seeing all the girls clutching their suits to their chests and the guys looking creeped out. He rubbed his hands together, "SPICY!"

"Okay then, everyone go change." Chris said.

"In the woods?" Dakota whined wrinkling her nose.

"You could change here, for the whole world to see."

"I wanna change in the woods!"

"Are you sure?" Chris leered suggestively.

"We're good!" Everyone chorused as they ran for the woods.

Duncan catches up to Claire as she is finding a spot FAR away from anyone else. "Okay this looks like a good spot."

Claire veered around, "Oh no! You are NOT changing here! I want YOU on the other side of the forest!"

"But then I would need binoculars! Which I have!" He said taking them out and looking through them. Claire freaked out when she realized they were aimed at her chest.

"Go jump in a lake, you pervert!"

"As long as your skinny dipping!"

Duncan joined the other guys five minutes later with long red marks going down both cheeks.

Noah laughed, "Not that I really care, but DUDE what happened?"

"I got stung by a bee!"

"On both sides of your face?"

"Yes!"

"Those don't look like bee stings, they're way too big."

"It was big freakin mutated bee, on a big freakin mutated island, okay!"

"I think I struck a nerve!"

Noah joined everyone on the cliff with his swim trunks WAY higher than natural.

Ari was walking out of the forest when her worst nightmare happened. She slipped on a rock and onto someone. It was humiliating, but when she discovered that she had fallen into Scott's arms and he was STILL holding her it got MUCH worse. "Uh-I-uh-I-you-you can p-p-put me down now."

"I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you'!"

"Thank you." Ari grunted as she pushed herself out of Scott's arms and RAN towards the others. Scott laughed and followed behind pretending that he wasn't watching her butt. (A/N: MAN THE GUYS ON THIS ISLAND ARE PERVERTED!)

"Before we begin today's second challenge. The first team is Claire, Ari, Duncan, Scott, Dawn, Gwen, B, Izzy, Geoff, Bridget, Brick, Ann Maria, Zoey, Mike, Heather, Leshawna, Cody, Noah, Trent, and DJ you are The Toxic Gophers. Tyler, Lindsey, Eva, Justin, Owen, Harold, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Eziekel, Beth, Dakota, Sam, Alejandro, Blainley, Sierra, Staci, Jo, Cameron, and Lightning you are the Mutant Bass. See what I did there? Okay you season oners , you'll remember this challenge, a cliff dive into the lake! And you have to make the tiny little circle, see it down there, or you'll be mauled by Fang!"

"WHAT!"Scott screamed in horror. "You're letting him back after what he did to me!"

"Once again, who cares? It's you remember!"

"Okay, where's the chicken pass?" Courtney said as she and DJ headed towards the other side of the mountain.

"Oh no, this season we will be re-using challenges but with small twists. This challenges's twist is that there is NO chickening out! And the team who misses the most not only has to send someone home, but they also have to clean the communal bathrooms until they sparkle and smell nice. Toxic Gophers up first! Good Luck!"

Scott looked nervously over the edge. Ari walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "AWW, is wittle Scotty scawerd?"

"NO! I just don't want to be put back in the trauma chair again, I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"Here's a tip, land in the circle."

"DO YOU SEE HOW SMALL THAT IS?!"

"Does the big strong man need some help?"

Scott looked at her, smiled and said, "Yes please!"

Ari smiled back, "Okay then. B SCOTT NEEDS HELP!"

"NO, NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! NO B DON'T!"

B proceeded to lift the screaming Scott and chuck him off the cliff while Scott flailed his arms and legs around like a crazy person. About a minute later Scott hit the circle with a small splash. "WHAT THE HECK!"

Ari leaned over the edge and cupped her hands around her mouth, "YOU LANDED IN THE CIRCLE!"

Fang rose up from the water but when he saw Scott in the circle he snapped his fingers in a 'dang!' motion. "Ha! Guess today's not your lucky day, Sharky!"

Fang glared and did the 'I'm watching you' motion with his fingers and sank back underwater. Ari saw him taunting the shark, "He has a death wish!" she straightened her dark blue tankini and shouted, "YOU BETTER GET OUT BEFORE I LAND ON YOU!"

"JUST JUMP!"

"Okay." Ari jumped off the cliff forming into a cannon ball position. "CANNON BALL!"As she neared the water she held her breath and prepared to go under, but instead was jolted to a stop. She looked down to see that Scott had caught her and was holding her in the bridal position. "AGAIN? ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME! SCOTT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I caught you."

"REALLY? I HAD NO IDEA!"

"For the second time in five minutes I might add."

"PUT. ME. DOWN."

"Okay" Scott completely let go letting her fall into the water.

Gasping for air, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDOIT!"

"You're the one who wanted to be wet."

"And now YOU will be wet!" Ari proceeded to violently splash Scott.

Back up on the top of the cliff Claire and Duncan were watching laughing. "So, do YOU need any help going down." Duncan asked Claire.

Claire smiled as B walked towards Duncan, "I got this one, B. No, I don't need any help." Claire straightened up her light blue bikini and jumped off the cliff. She did a perfect dive including several flips. When she reached the water, she threw her hands up in the air while her teammates clapped and cheered. She then joined Ari and Scott swimming out of the circle and towards the beach. She opened her mouth to say something to Ari but then saw Fang, "Uh, Scott. You know Fang is right behind you, right?"

"Nice try, Claire, but I'm not falling for it."

Fang rose up out of the water and growled, "Good one, Duncan." He laughed still refusing to turn around.

Duncan appeared right beside Claire, "Good what?"

"AHHHH!" Claire screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

"Seeing if you still had your bikini bottoms on."

Claire opened her mouth to scream at Duncan when she was interrupted by another scream, "Wait! If your- then who's" Scott turned around to find Fang looming over him, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Scott swam comically fast to the shore. Fang then turned around heading back to the circle. Claire and Ari petted him.

"Good shark!" Ari praised. When Duncan, Claire, and Ari got to the shore Scott looked at Claire. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the tip."

"I was just gonna let him maul you!" Ari laughed.

"Sure you were." The afternoon ended with the four of them talking and relaxing on the beach while watching their friends jump. In the end, due to the multiple misses of the other team, the Toxic Gophers won and the Mutant Bass was led to the communal bathrooms.

That night everyone was gathered at the campfire for the ending ceremony. Chris cleared his throat, "Wow, what a day. Well as much fun as it was watching all of you run up a comically high mountain then jump off that mountain into a comically small circle guarded by a comi..."

"We get! Everything's funny, can we get on with it please?" Scott asked irritated.

"ANYWAY, it's time for my favorite part of the show, booting one of your sorry butts off the show! Now all of you on the Mutant Bass voted and this season we will be handing out giant swedish fish! Yummy! (A/N: THEY ARE DELICIOUS! DE-LI-CIOUS!)And you will be riding the boat of losers, but it has a new captain! Say hello to captain Fang!" Fang's head popped out the window. He was wearing a captain hat and tooted the boat horn.

Scott screamed in terror, "I AM NEVER GOING ON THAT!"

Chris laughed, "That's what you think!"

"Not cool McClain!"

" Anyway so instead of rattling off all the names of the people who aren't getting voted off today, everybody gets swedish fish except Staci and Ezekiel." Chris chucks all the swedish fish at the campers. "So, anyway you *points at Ezekiel* got voted off first in the first and third seasons and you *points to Staci* got voted off in the fourth season. I guess somebody didn't learn their lesson! Anyway so the last swedish fish goes to ... Ezekiel. Which is kinda a surprise considering that Staci didn't say a word this whole episode."

"Yeah, that's because my great-great-great-great-great grandpa phil invented silence. Before him people just talked nonstop. Oh and then my great-great"

"WILL SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Ari yelled.

Chef pushed Staci onto the boat of losers. She immediately walked over to Fang and started blabbing on to him. He groaned and pulled an ipod and a set of earphones.

"Well, hope you enjoyed the first episode. On the next episode, what boundaries will be pushed, what couples will get together, what couples will break up, who will be pushed over the edge into scary insanity, and what new twists will the producers and I add? See us next week on Total Island Drama!

I hoped you liked it, if you did review, if you didn't review, if you didn't even read the story, review! I always want to hear from you. But, if you don't have something nice to say about don't even bother reviewing.


End file.
